


Gorgeous

by FranBunny



Category: Naruto
Genre: Day at the Dentist, Delirium, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranBunny/pseuds/FranBunny
Summary: Sasuke shouldn’t be this amused, but his husband flirting with him under the influence of anesthesia was too cute to pass up.





	Gorgeous

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke looks up from the magazine he’s reading in the waiting area of the dentist’s office and looks to the staff dentist, who also happens to be his college friend, Karin. When she gestures for him, he stands and approaches her.

“How bad was it?” The raven asks once he’s close enough to the red-head.

“We had to put him under general anesthesia. His wisdom tooth was very impacted, and looks like the Valium I prescribed him wasn’t enough to calm him down.”

“He’s been complaining of the pain for a few days and he couldn’t sleep last night out of nervousness about the procedure. Did you manage to do what you have to do?” Karin nods idly.

“Yup, he should be fine. He’ll be waking up in a few minutes most likely, so maybe he’d wanna see your gorgeous face first, you know?” The red-head smiles and winks at him making Sasuke shake his head with a small smile of his own. Going into the medical field in college earned him too many admirers for his liking. Karin became a very good friend, though, and she was amazing at schoolwork, so Sasuke couldn’t complain. She never dragged him down.

Karin leads Sasuke to the room Naruto was in, and he sees the extracted tooth lying on the metal table that held some tools, as well as cotton balls tinged with blood. He internally cringes at how painful it must have been and worriedly glances over his sleeping spouse.

“He’s gonna be fine, right?”

“He’ll be fine. Just let him rest properly for a few days. I’ll prescribe him some pain relievers and antibiotics, so no need to worry.” Sasuke turns to Karin and nods as he places a hand on the blonde’s arm. “I’ll be right back. I’ll go write the script, so just gimme a sec, kay?”

“Sure.” Karin leaves the room for a moment, and not a few minutes later, Naruto’s starting to wake. Sasuke quickly leans down and brushes blonde bangs back with his fingers.

“Hey.” The raven whispers quietly, and blue eyes blink a few times, adjusting to the light, before landing on him. Naruto sucks a sharp breath in, startling Sasuke a little, before exhaling slowly.

“‘My ‘n heaven...?” The blonde’s words were slurred due to the anesthesia, but Sasuke understands him anyway. Naruto sounds exactly the same when he’s smashed, and the raven’s been with him long enough to decipher whatever was coming out of his mouth.

“Nope. It was a tooth extraction, not a triple bypass.” He caresses blonde locks again, and Naruto gives him a goofy smile coupled with a goofy laugh.

“You an angel...?” Sasuke raises a brow, but smiles nonetheless. He lightly shakes his head, and tries not to laugh when the blonde pouts.

“Do you know who I am?” Naruto scrunches his face up, thinking.

“You the hot nurse?” That makes the raven chuckle. In that moment, Karin comes back to the room.

“I have the prescription!” The couple look to her, before Naruto’s giving Sasuke a desperate look.

“I-Is that your wife?”

“No.” The blonde sighs with relief and Karin throws Sasuke, who’s now looking at her, a questioning look. ‘He’s still under’ he mouths to her.

“Ohhhh. Gotcha.”

Naruto starts to chuckle like the complete idiot that he is, gaining the raven’s attention once again.

“You’re so beautiful... You’re like... The most beautiful... uhhh... You’re beautiful.” Sasuke gives another chuckle and Karin whips her phone out to take a quick video. “What’s your name?” Naruto’s speech is starting to sound normal, and the saddist in Sasuke indulges him.

“I’m Sasuke.”

“Sasuke.... Can I get your number?” The blonde’s trying to give him a suave smile, but it comes off looking dumb, most likely from the local anesthesia affecting the right side of his face. “I can show you around, I’m a nice guy.”

“You already have it.”

Naruto gasps loudly, eyes wide with surprise. “I do?!”

“Mhm.”

“Did I ask for it yesterday...?” Karin is trying her best not to laugh at her sorry excuse of a cousin.

“Hn. Nope. You asked for it a long time ago. Seven years ago.”

“S-seven years?! Oh no... Did I call you or text you?” Naruto looked genuinely distressed, and it makes Sasuke’s cheeks slightly warm.

“Sure did.”

“Did you... Did we go on a date? Like.... A nice date...?”

“Mhm. It was really nice. We had ramen. You even pulled my chair for me like the gentleman that you are.” Naruto bites his lower lip to keep from smiling more than he already is, and clearly blushes.

“Did I get a kiss after that date?”

“A big kiss.”

“A big kiss.... From an angel...” Sasuke can hear Karin trying to stifle her laughter. As if remembering something, Naruto gasps once more. “Oh crap! I forgot to clean my room! I wanted to show you my room at mom’s house....” That had Karin laughing hysterically.

“It’s okay. You cleaned the room to our house, so I’m pretty impressed.” Blue eyes widen and look to Sasuke.

“Our house...? We... We live together?”

“Mhm. We started living together before you married me.”

“W-we’re married??” Naruto starts to cry and Sasuke quickly dries his tears with his thumbs. “Oh my God, we’re married... I’m married to the most gorgeous person in the universe!” He was bawling at this point, and all Sasuke could do was give his forehead a kiss to comfort him, trying his best not to laugh.

* * *

A few days after the procedure, Naruto was well enough to go about his usual routine off of work. Sasuke was on the couch, watching TV, when his phone notifies him of a message. He quickly opens it and smiles.

“Hey, babe!”

“What??”

“Come here for a sec!” Naruto walks into the living room and sits beside his husband, putting an arm around his shoulders.

“What is it?”

“Karin uploaded a video to the group chat. Watch it. It’s pretty funny.”

“Really? I wanna see it.” Naruto clicks ‘play’ and watches the video, Sasuke gauging his reaction the entire time. The blonde was beyond embarassed to realize that that was him talking a few seconds into the video. He goes even more red at the mention of cleaning his room at his parents’ house, and Sasuke’s trying not to laugh. Once the video ends, Naruto calmly places the raven’s phone on coffee table and begins to mercilessly tickle his spouse. “I can’t believe you made her take a video of me!”

Sasuke laughs even more and tries to push his husband away, but the blonde was determined. They end up lying on the couch, Naruto on top of Sasuke, giving him a faux pout as the raven calms down from his high.

“You were so cute, though.”

“S’uke, stop it.” The blonde whines. “The guys are never gonna let me live this down.”

“Hn. At least you’re married to me, right?” Naruto smiles at that and leans down to give Sasuke’s lips a peck.

“You’re lucky I fucking love you.”

“Guess I am.” The raven says, looking into baby blues. “Pretty lucky.” The blonde leans down for another kiss before laughing lightly.

“I wasn’t lying though. You’re damn gorgeous.” Sasuke chuckles.

“So are you, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for any error about what actually happens in a dentist’s office or procedures! Also, I might be over exaggerating a patient’s response to anesthetics, but it IS possible for some people to act like this under it. So, for the sake of fluff and cuteness, let’s throw logic out the window.


End file.
